Team 7 (film)
Team 7 is a 2009 American action superhero thriller film based on the comic book superhero team of the same name. Plot Cast ;John Lynch :Code-named Topkick, team leader Lynch was the former head of I.O.'s Black Razors. He starred in Gen¹³ and Sleeper. Father of Burnout of Gen¹³. His Team 7 identification mark was a circle with a stripe upwards painted over his left eye. ;Marc Slayton :Code-named Backlash, Slayton was a member of Team Zero, Team One, Team 7, and Stormwatch, as well as his own Wildcore. He starred in Wildstorm's Stormwatch, Backlash, and Wildcore. Father of Jet (formerly Crimson of Wildcore) and Aries. His Team 7 identification mark was a trapezoid, pointed downwards painted over his left eye. ;Cole Cash :Code-named Dead Eye (though later taking on the code name Grifter), Cash has been a figurehead of the Wildstorm Universe, being an expert with a gun, holding Coda training, and having psi powers. Grifter has starred in many Wildstorm comics such as WildC.A.T.S., Sleeper, Point Blank, and two of his own solo titles. Youngest member of the team, being only in his mid-20s. Thanks to exposure to the Gen-factor, he hasn't physically aged since. His Team 7 identification mark was the same symbol as later appeared on his mask. The mark was over his left eye. ;Michael Cray :Code-named Deathblow, starred in his own self-titled series. Died during the Fire from Heaven event but has since returned (twice), although the reason remains a mystery. The father of Sublime of DV8. He was the only team member not to initially develop psionic powers as a result of exposure to the Gen-factor, though some eventually manifested many years later. Several 'clones' of him were created as well, one 'clone' being female and African-American, among others. His Team 7 identification mark were two parallel strips over his left and right eye, going from his hairline to his chin. ;Jackson Dane :Code-named Arclight, Dane starred in the comic Wetworks, which was about a new incarnation of Team 7. His Team 7 identification mark was a lightning bolt over his left eye. ;Christie Blaze :Originally chosen by Lynch to round out the first incarnation of Team 7, she was kept out of the team by I/O Director Miles Craven, who knew the only reason Lynch had chosen her was because they were lovers. Lynch recruited her for the reconstituted Team 7 post-''World's End''. Production Stephen Carpenter was hired to direct the film while Barry Levy, who previously collaborated with Neal H. Moritz on Vantage Point, was tasked with writing the screenplay. Release Team 7 was released on June 12, 2009. Marketing The first theatrical poster was released on February 10, 2009, while the first trailer for the film debuted at the screenings of Fast & Furious on April 3, 2009. Home media The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray on October 13, 2009. Reception Box office Critical response Awards and nominations References Category:2009 films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:TriStar Pictures films Category:Films based on Comic Books Category:Original Film films